Heading Homebound?
by lala999
Summary: One day Raven magically gets transported to cornfield 30 miles away from Bellwood, after reading a mysterious book. Will she ever find her way back to Jump City? AU I guess? Ben/Raven,and Kevin/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ben 10 or teen titans, **

**Author's note:This story take place in 2007, and in this story the events in ben 10 ultimate alien already happened before this story took place.**

* * *

I decided to read a book in my library. The reason why I chose to read was because the others were playing a game of stankball, and I hate that game! While looking through the shelves, I found a book that I've never seen before. This is strange, I thought I've read all the books in my library even the ones given me by my mother and friends, I guess I was wrong. So I took the book off the shelf and opened it. I noticed a loose sheet of paper on the front page. To me, it looked like a translation of some unknown language into Azarath. I turned the page and found that it was completely written in an unknown language. I decided to try translating it based on the sheet of paper I found in the book, and I read the first 3 sentences out loud.

Whoosh! A portal appeared and I was sucked into it. I blacked out for a little while. Once I gained consciousness, I found myself in a middle of a field. I got up and walked through the crops looking for help. Bark! Two large dogs ran towards me and they were ready to attack me. So I put up my force field, and they went flying. Next, the farmer showed up with a rifle. He started shooting at me, and I put up my force field once again.

Next, I fled from the farmer, and hid in the tall grass. About twenty minutes passed, and a police car arrived with two officers in it. They came out with shot guns and one yelled on a megaphone, "Come out with your hands up!" So I did what they said, and I arrested and placed in the car. Next I saw the farmer talking to the police men. So I tried escaping, but one of the officers shot me with a tranquilizer, and I lost consciousness again.

When I woke up, I found myself in a jail cell, and some people who look like F.B.I agents came to my cell and said "Follow me! I need you to answer some questions." Then he unlocked the cell and I followed him. I was lead to this small room with three other officers in it.

"What the hell are you up to? Freak!" One of guys sitting at a desk yelled at me.

"Calm down," One of the other officers replied, "Remember she's innocent until proven guilty."

The third officer said" Will you two be quiet! I'm in charge of this interrogation. Remember that!" The other two immediately went silent.

"Ok, lady, I have some questions to ask you. Where do you come from?"

"I come from Jump City." I replied.

"I didn't ask what city you currently reside in, I asked what planet do you come from."

"Oh, I'm not an alien, I'm human just like you guys are. I just have super powers." I told them. That question was difficult to an answer since my homeland Azarath is in another dimension so it's neither on earth nor another planet. I know they wouldn't understand, so why bother. Maybe a scientist would understand but definitely not a policeman.

"Oh great! What we all need is another destructive super-powered freak like Ben Tennyson roaming our city!" The first officer sneered.

"Ben Tennyson, who's that?" I asked.

Everyone in the room cracked up with laughter except for me, and 5 minutes later, one of the guys snickered," You've gotta be kiddin' me, Lady! If you say you are from here, you have to know Ben. If you don't, you're lying to us."

"I'm serious, I really have never heard of him." I replied

"Well ok, It's good thing you haven't heard about that teenage menace with his freaky alien powers that cause nothing but destruction!"

I sighed, "Ok, That guy does sound like a menace, but can you guys hurry up, please? I need to return home."

They continued interrogating me for another hour, I was glad it didn't take all-night since I needed to find my way back to Jump City. Luckily they released me outside of this small town. I wasn't sure where though I walked into the town but to my disappointment, I couldn't find a place to rest for the night. So I went to its outskirts, to find a place to rest. At nightfall, I found a hidden cave , and I entered ready for a couple hours of rest.

Bang! This noise woke me up from a short nap. I looked out -hiding beside the cave entrance- and I saw three teenagers chasing after some squid-like alien body. Then I saw a red-headed girl shooting starbolts from her hands. I was surprised since she looked like any ordinary human. The alien creature dodged the starbolt but it hit the outside of the cave. Next, rocks in the cave started tumbling down. I rushed out of the cave and I saw another teen who was tall and had black hair, and two aliens. They paused for a little and the squid-like alien blurted, "Oh! So there's another one in your team. No matter, I can still defeat you guys easily."

Next, he aimed some sort of gun towards me, and pulled the trigger. I quickly dodged the laser beam shot at me. I was furious, it didn't even know me and just suddenly tried to kill me. So I used telekinesis and threw it out into outer space.

The other alien suddenly transformed to the brown haired boy. This sight startled me a bit. "Whoa," He Shouted, "That battle was awesome, man. You've got a lot of power. Are you a fellow plumber?"

"A fellow what-?" I asked.

"It has nothing to do with you!" the tall guy answered.

"Be nice Kevin!" the girl said," Ignore him, He can be rude sometimes. If you want to know what's the Plumbers are, I'll tell you. They are top secret inter-planetary peace keeping force with members both human and alien. We plumbers on Earth try our best to protect the Earth and we've been pretty successful at doing that."

"That's right Gwen! Anyway what's your name? The brown haired guy asked curiously , and with a smile on his other guy called Kevin just looked at me seriously expecting 'the right answer'.

"Raven." I replied.

"Not much for talking aren't ya?" He asked. I nodded.

"Don't be afraid Raven, we won't bite. Well maybe Kevin will." Ben laughed.

Then Kevin elbowed him.

"Ouch! Quit it! Sorry for not introducing myself, and these two accompanying me. My name is Ben," He said and then he pointed at the other two," She is my cousin Gwen, and the guy standing next to her is her boyfriend Kevin."

"Nice to meet you Raven" Gwen said and we shook hands, and then I shook hands with Ben, and Kevin just nodded.

"I hope you guys don't find this question akward, but what's today's date?" I asked.

"Today is August 8,2007" He replied.

"Just wondering, what were you doing here in the middle of nowhere?" Ben asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer this but I figured that I should tell him the truth,"I was trying to get some shut-eye."

"So you're homeless, and ya' took shelter in a cave, right?" Ben asked inquisitively.

"So you're a hobo?" Kevin blurted out.

"Well, not exactly. You see I do have a home but I'm far away from it. It's a long story why I'm here" I answered.

"So Raven , you're basically telling us that you need some place to stay at for the night." Gwen said.

"This cave will be fine." I replied.

"Raven don't stay here, It's cold and harsh out here." Gwen pointed out.

"Really I'm fine here." I said.

"But If you want you can stay at." She stated.

"At my house for the night" Ben and Gwen blurted out the same time. She gave Ben a dirty look, and Kevin nudged Ben.

"Ben, I already offered her to stay at my house first." She went on, "So please tell me that you'll accept my offer?"

"Yes, Gwen. I'll stay with you." I answered. I felt that if I didn't accept, nobody would get any sleep, and now she was really tired. They already lost some sleep appearently since it was already past midnight


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry that this chapter is short, i didn't want to keep anymore people waiting for an update**

* * *

"Great!" Gwen answered, "But who'll drive?"

"I will" Kevin replied. We all went into the car. I sat in the back with Ben and Gwen took shotgun. Then Kevin drove recklessly out of the middle of nowhere, since it was dark. I was lucky he didn't get us into an accident. Once he got on the road, He started driving more carefully for some odd reason. Then after being in car for a while I feel asleep.

"Wake up Raven!" Gwen said while shaking my head.

"Ok," I replied. I looked around me and found myself in room.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Here at my house in the guest room. You fell asleep during the ride here. Kevin picked you up and carried you here in this room." She answered.

"Oh that makes sense." I replied.

"Breakfast is ready! Your new friend is welcome to eat breakfast if she wants" I heard a voice yelling from a distance.

"Ok, Mom. I'll be downstairs in a jiffy" Gwen answered

"Raven, do you want to have breakfast with us?" She questioned

"Yes" I replied.

"Follow me!" Gwen exclaimed. I followed her down the stairs, and into her dining room. When I got there I saw a couple in their early-forties walking towards us. I'm guessing they are her parents

"Hello, you must be Gwen's new friend Raven right?" the asked me.

"Yes, and you're Gwen's mom?" I answered.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Raven." She greeted

"Any friend of Gwen is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you Raven" The guy responded. Right after he said that, I shook hands with her parents.

"Come on ,sit down here with us. Lily will serve breakfast shortly." Gwen's father said while pulling a chair out for me to sit on.

"Thank you" I replied, and then I sat down on the chair he reserved for me.

Shortly Gwen's mother called out from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready! I could use some help here"

"I'll help you mom" Gwen replied, walking into the kitchen

A minute later, the two walked towards the table carrying plates with pancakes on them.

Then the two put everything in the hands down on the table. They quickly arrange everything, and once they were done, Gwen said, "Breakfast is served!"

We all sat down and we started eating. While eating, we all talked, and I learned some things about them, and what the plumbers were. I told them a little bit about myself and that I came from Jump City, and I told them I was part of the superhero group "Teen Titans" and what we were about. After breakfast, Gwen's cellphone ringed and she picks it up, and answers "Hey Ben, What are you up to?" A little bit later she said,"Oh ok, Ben I'm coming. Bye!"

"Mom, Dad, and Raven I have to go. Kevin and Ben need my help fighting Aliens. Raven you can come if you want." She yelled from out side the house.

"I'm coming with her. See you later." I told her parents. Her parents waved goodbye to me as I rushed out the door. I looked outside and didn't see her. So I decided to fly and search for her since she was way ahead of me.

As I flew away from the street, I heard sirens and decided to follow them. After searching for a couple minutes, what I saw next surprised me. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen were lying down on the floor injured and a lady with long gray hair continued beating them up.

I was so shocked by the woman's cruelty towards them that I lost control of my powers. What happened next was a blur to me and after that I saw here beaten up and frightened, lying on the floor. She struggled to get up and she started running away.

"Please don't hurt me anymore , I'll leave you alone, ok." She yelled while running off.

I went to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin and I used my powers to heal them of their wounds.

"Thank you Raven! You're a life-saver" Ben exclaimed, and rushed over to hug me. Gwen than rushed to me hug me too, and yelled "Thank you so much, Raven!". Kevin then said "Thank you Raven for saving us"

Next, some old woman came flying towards us.

"Grandma!" Gwen yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is short, but i didn't want to keep you waiting anymore. yes i know things haven't got exciting yet, but in the next few chapters, ben and the gang will start going on a journey with raven to find Jump city, but will face many obstacles, and adventures along the way, prolonging the journey.**

* * *

There was something familiar about Gwen's grandmother. Her voice seemed so familiar. I think I met her before a long time ago. What her name was, it's on the tip of my tongue. I think it started with a 'v' but I can't remember what it was exactly.

"hello, my dear Gwen and Ben, and Raven ,how do you meet up with my grandkids?" She said.

Suddenly it cam back to me, her name was Verdona, and she briefly served as mentor for me during one of my telekinetic powers training sessions in Azarath for about two months.

I replied, "long time no see Verdona. How's life going for you?"

"i'm doing good and you?" she replied, then hugged me, and I hugged back.

"So you two appearently have known each other already for a while. I guess there's no need for an introduction." ben commented while scarthing head. We both pulled away from each other.

Then Verdona replied, "Yes Ben, I met her when she was 9 years old. I helped her train in the art of telekinesis, for about two months."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were also a teacher?" gwen asked.

" I didn't have the chance too" she answered, " I don't want to be rude, but can Raven and I have a private discussion with ourselves? Don't worry it won't be too long"

"why?" Gwen asked.

"It's complicated. There's some things I want to discuss with her that you guys wouldn't quite understand since some of the things I will discuss with her are about some events you guys weren't there to see." Verdona replied.

" ok, Ben, Kevin and I will leave to give you guys some private time" Gwen said reluctantly.

So the trio walked away from us. While they were walking away, I could hear ben saying, "Man this is akward."

"agreed!" kevin and gwen replied in unison. After this, they walked out of sight from us.

"now since we are alone, I want to ask you an important question. Raven, has your father triton tried to get you to destroy this planet yet?" she inquired.

"yes he has, but with the help with some friends of mine, a group of superheroes called the teen titans which i'm a part of, we were able to defeat him at least for now." I answered truthfully

"So, you're not sure if triton will return or not?" she asked. I shook my head in responce.

"ok, how did you meet my grandkids?" she asked.

"it's a long story" I replied, " It started when one day, while I was in my room of my team's headquarters. I decided to read an old book in my personal library. When i read the first spell out loud(which i wasn't familiar with), a portal appeared and it teleported me to the middle of a desert somewhere i'm not familiar with. While looking for a place to sleep at for the night. I happenend to witness them battling some aliens. Since they were making a ruccus, I decided to help them out. That's how I met Ben, Gwen, and Kevin."

"oh ok" she answered.

"I have another question," she paused, "Who are the 'teen titans'?". I then explained to her who the teen titans were .

"What are you doing here in Bellwood then" she inquired.

I then explained to her how I got here, and where I came from.

**(i decided to skip the explanation part since I don't feel like repeating the first chapter again)**


End file.
